The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to automatic and semi-automatic welding systems and methods.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While many of these welding processes have been successfully automated, thus reducing the need for manual welding operators, a large number of applications continue to exist in which automation is not utilized due to factors such as the variability in the encountered weld joints, the need for adaptation while welding, and so forth. For example, in these applications, a welding operator may encounter difficulties when attempting to train a robotic welding device to react to non-uniformities in the weld joint. In certain welding environments, such as shipbuilding, such factors continue to necessitate utilization of manual welding operators, thus limiting the efficiency of welding in these contexts. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved welding systems and methods that overcome such drawbacks and increase the quantity and type of applications in which automated welding may be utilized.